


Existential Nostalgia

by 2dpie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dpie/pseuds/2dpie
Summary: Murdoc is slowly going insane in his prison cell and missing the outside world.
Kudos: 9





	Existential Nostalgia

Having been imprisoned over eight months ago was starting to take a toll on Murdoc’s declining sanity.  
The only thing that managed to relieve him of his increasing dysphoria  
was actually being able to contact his fans and potentially get out of this hell hole.  
Murdoc did have his doubts about his march to freedom plan and if he would  
actually be able to pull it off with the help of some underage teenage fan-girls.  
It was times like these , where in the middle of the night as he drifted to sleep ,  
Murdoc would start to have pleasantly fabricated thoughts of the past.

It wasn’t long ago when he managed to fix his relationship with his band mates after the Plastic Beach fiasco,  
and 2D was starting to warm up to him again. Murdoc knew that even if they still didn’t completely  
forgive him for his past actions that at least they were still a family.  
Gorillaz was the only thing that Murdoc was ever proud of, and to have it stripped away from him  
was the most awful thing that could ever happen.  
All the happy memories of the music videos that they filmed together and the high grossing songs  
that they made passed through Murdoc’s head as he felt his heart clench in his chest. 

2D with his eyes like empty voids, cockney accent and love of zombie movies.  
Russel and his annoyingly long political discussions,  
good manners and vast appetite and sweet Noodle,  
now no longer a child, but a fully grown adult, who unfortunately was still angry with him for the El Manana Incident.  
All the people that he considered less like band mates and more like family every day were now  
happily living life without him there with them.

Murdoc woke up with a start as he felt tears coating his face,  
but just as he went to wipe them away, he began to feel his mouth open  
and loud laughter slip through his lips. He had never felt such a sheer amount of energy in his entire life.  
The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins was similar to the feeling of taking Ecstacy.  
His entire body was shaking from the boisterous laughter, was this how it felt to  
go insane and to practically feel yourself deteriorating with every breath you took.  
Murdoc kept shrieking in laughter until he heard footsteps in the distance  
and a guard banging on the bars of the prison cell yelling “HEY! SHUT UP IN THERE” through the gaps. 

Murdoc glared at the guard, but knew that he wouldn’t get much of a reaction  
as he couldn’t see him in the darkness and as the guard walked away,  
Murdoc looked down at his shaking green hands and whispered to himself  
“El Mierda you will pay for getting me thrown in this shit hole” clenching the  
fabric of his prison jumpsuit, he slowly laid back down in his  
uncomfortable bed going back to remembering the good old times  
without thinking about his present situation.


End file.
